January 10th, 2014 Conversation (Mike's Long Nap)
Overview It's Friday, but Mike ends up taking a long nap and doesn't stream. As this is unexpected, he has no online presence and people still show up to the chat and stick around throughout the night. After a minor technical issue, there is talk of the RUC and (inevitably, once Bern arrives) games. After a while, Glack decides to stream himself. He spends an hour or two unsuccessfully trying to hack into unsecured webcams with Nox's help, but gives up, then moves to livestream and streams Men Behind the Sun and Suspiria. Meanwhile, Mike's chat talks about unimportant crap like online trolling, MMOs, and more gaems. The Chat Welcome to the chat room! 4:32 Edudpah: Glory to Arstotzka! 4:36 Mod Hatter_gal: Hi Ed 4:42 Edudpah: Hello Hatter. » So is there going to be another broken pipe tonight? 4:43 Mod Hatter_gal: Dunno. There's nothing on FB. 5:13 Spotxspot: ducks 5:14 Irawesome12: FrankerZ 5:22 Noxifer: beeep » beeep 5:23 Irawesome12: long day was long » will not fall asleep. will not miss Jebediah's prison antics 5:27 Default_everything: hi anyone not afk right now » hi anyone not afk right now » why did twitch just send my message twice? » why did twitch just send my message twice? 5:27 Irawesome12: hey default 5:27 Default_everything: it did it again » it did it again 5:27 Irawesome12: lol 5:27 Tolah273: hi ya » hi ya 5:28 Default_everything: uh... are my messages showing up twice on you guys's end too? » uh... are my messages showing up twice on you guys's end too? 5:28 Thenickisquick: Heyyyyyyy » Heyyyyyyy » Wassup » Wassup 5:28 Irawesome12: i see 2 messages for almost everyone now 5:28 Default_everything: oh god Ira seems to be the only one not affected » oh god Ira seems to be the only one not affected 5:28 Thenickisquick: Oh shit it's doing it to me » fuck » fuck 5:28 Default_everything: We must extract his blood so we can make a cure » We must extract his blood so we can make a cure » wow, twitch has really gone down the shitter » wow, twitch has really gone down the shitter 5:28 Thenickisquick: this is creepy » this is creepy 5:28 Irawesome12: Its albert 5:29 Default_everything: So have any of you guys found out Albert made his own forums and wiki yet? » So have any of you guys found out Albert made his own forums and wiki yet? 5:29 Irawesome12: i did not know this lol 5:29 Thenickisquick: Nah » Nah 5:29 Mod Hatter_gal: Yes. 5:29 Thenickisquick: Hey hatter » Hey hatter 5:29 Default_everything: Hey hatter, you saw what albert wrote about you yet? » Hey hatter, you saw what albert wrote about you yet? 5:29 Mod Hatter_gal: Nope. 5:29 Thenickisquick: Sorry about the double chat I don't know why it's doing this 5:29 Mod Hatter_gal: Should I care? » Haha, trick question. 5:30 Irawesome12: lol 5:30 Default_everything: It's pretty deranged and fascinating » It's pretty deranged and fascinating 5:30 Mod Hatter_gal: There was never a point in caring. 5:30 Default_everything: also what the fuck is up with twitch » also what the fuck is up with twitch 5:30 Mod Hatter_gal: Not sure. 5:30 Thenickisquick: Hell yes! » Hell yes! » Aww I thought it was gone » Aww I thought it was gone » I'mma play Call Of Cthulu » I'mma play Call Of Cthulu 5:30 Default_everything posts twice 5:30 Thenickisquick: Oh wait 5:31 Default_everything: This is annoying » This is annoying 5:31 Thenickisquick: I just realized...I've watched these streams for like two years and never added anyone one skype » I just realized...I've watched these streams for like two years and never added anyone one skype 5:31 Default_everything: So what do you think this operation "Storm in the Desert" Popeye posted on the RUC forums is? Just RUC members spamming the chat again? » So what do you think this operation "Storm in the Desert" Popeye posted on the RUC forums is? Just RUC members spamming the chat again? 5:32 Thesovietsteve: I'd storm her desert, if you know what I mean » I'd storm her desert, if you know what I mean 5:32 Default_everything: Steve! It happened to you too! » Steve! It happened to you too! 5:32 Mod Thesovietsteve: Also cant access the viewer list » Also cant access the viewer list 5:33 Thenickisquick: Fuck » Fuck » welp I'mma play cthulu 5:33 Default_everything: by the way I found out where Albert got the RUC logo... the RUC in real life is a police force in Ireland that no one likes :^| 5:33 Irawesome12: god this double chat 5:34 Thenickisquick: oh yeah if anyone wants to add my skype it's either Jimmy or froy (which is an alias) » fuck 5:34 Default_everything: Double 5:34 Thenickisquick: wait it didn't do it that time 5:34 Default_everything: has it stopped yet? 5:34 Thenickisquick: hell yeah 5:34 Default_everything: don't jinx it 5:34 Irawesome12: finally 5:34 Tolah273: who knows 5:35 Mod Thesovietsteve: I'm contemplating stumbling around in the darkness while drugged 5:35 Default_everything: don't do it steve 5:35 Mod Thesovietsteve: why not 5:36 Default_everything: because it's dangerous :< 5:36 Mod Thesovietsteve: Haven't left the house today though 5:36 Tolah273: It is dangerous to go alone so take drugs? 5:36 Mod Thesovietsteve: Drugs are important they fix craziness » Was supposed to do RE with someone today but they're not around =( » I might do some games when I get back in an hour 5:39 Irawesome12: resident evil? 5:39 Mod Thesovietsteve: yes » I'll be back in abit 5:39 Irawesome12: Fat Albert Wesker is DLC villan 5:39 Default_everything: GLOBAL SATURATION 5:39 Irawesome12: Acquire T-Virus, Use it to troll chat 5:40 Default_everything: you guys know what would be funny? If Albert made an RPGmaker game about the RUC » and it's even worse than the Mike RPG that one guy put on the tvtropes page 5:40 Irawesome12: i would play it 5:40 Default_everything: I mean, it'll be worse if it existed » But I'd play it, bile fascination and all » It's really interesting 5:41 Edudpah: Hi peoples. 5:41 Default_everything: hu » *hi 5:41 Irawesome12: oh hai Mark 5:41 Mod Hatter_gal: So Twitch seems to have fixed itself. 5:42 Default_everything: that's a first 5:42 Irawesome12: getting servers primed for LoL 5:43 Default_everything: oh, then it'll be worse than a moment ago 5:43 Mod Hatter_gal: What I find funny about the RUC wiki is how Steve is considered more wanted than Bern on their list. » Even though Bern's been the first to get attacked. 5:43 Default_everything: Did you see what Steve wrote on the picture at the bottom with Goggles? 5:43 Tolah273: Well Steve did not do what the RUC wanted. 5:44 Mod Hatter_gal: Not yet. 5:44 Irawesome12: Steve put Felix in the hospital 5:44 Default_everything: No that was AB » He hit Felix with a train 5:44 Irawesome12: ah LOL 5:45 Default_everything: so yeah... Albert seems to have a lot of child rape in his mind when he wrote those articles 5:45 Mod Hatter_gal: Also how do you fist a severed arm? 5:45 Irawesome12: welp 5:46 Default_everything: I just noticed... Bern isn't here right now 5:46 Mod Hatter_gal: I'm trying to picture it, but all I get is Satan awkwardly punching the severed end, unable to get his fist on due to the bone in the middle. 5:46 Irawesome12: im surprised 5:46 Tolah273: You dig a hole into the arm somewhere and then start fisting it 5:46 Default_everything: eugh... 5:46 Irawesome12: shes usually here first 5:47 Default_everything: I'm sort of but not entirely guessing twitch locked her out 5:48 Bernkastelwitch: Sorry I'm late. Went shopping and got some stuff. 5:48 Default_everything: well speak of the devil 5:48 Bernkastelwitch: People were wondering where I was~? 5:48 Default_everything: yes, and you showed up just a couple seconds afterwards » maybe I can do this again » Gee, I wonder where Bingo is 5:49 Bernkastelwitch: I wonder where Fidel Castro riding a fire breathing Purple Unicorn from Mars is~. 5:50 Edudpah: I'm thinking one of the reasons twitch is so buggy is because a lot of stuff seems to have started implementing twitch lately, like the PS4. 5:50 Mod Hatter_gal: So you want Castro...riding Twilight? 5:50 Bernkastelwitch: And can anyone guess what I got~? 5:50 Mod Hatter_gal: Nothing. 5:50 Bernkastelwitch: Hint: Two games. Oh and I got some shoes but that's essential really. 5:51 Default_everything: shoes are nice » tell us about your new shoes 5:51 Mod Hatter_gal: Well I'd guess one of them but it wouldn't be a guess because I found out about it. 5:51 Bernkastelwitch: Really~? ._. 5:52 Mod Hatter_gal: Yes. 5:52 Irawesome12: what games bern? 5:52 Bernkastelwitch: Another hint: One console, one handheld. 5:53 Default_everything: Super mario 64 and Pokemon Red 5:53 Bernkastelwitch: Wrong Default. Own both(Hell I own 2 Pokemon Reds) Guess again~. » Should I just say them? 5:54 Glackenburgen: DICKS 5:54 Irawesome12: hey glack 5:55 Edudpah: glack, are you excited for a strem? 5:55 Default_everything: yaaaayyyyy » DICKS STREM 5:55 Tolah273: psguitarist is streaming creepy games 5:55 Bernkastelwitch: What the hell. I'll say them: Xenoblade Chronicles and Tearaway. 5:55 Irawesome12: nice 5:56 Glackenburgen: WHO WANTS ME TO STREM IT UP IN HER? 5:56 Default_everything: WHAAT 5:56 Irawesome12: xenoblade got cheaper? or did you lay down the 90 5:56 Bernkastelwitch: Damn. Finally got Xenoblade. I got it for 60 dollars. 5:56 Glackenburgen: here i mean 5:56 Default_everything: Oh i'll strem it up in her if you know what i mean 5:57 Mod Hatter_gal: Gross. 5:57 Tolah273: poor hatter lawl 5:57 Default_everything: what are the chances that gorillz or a gorillz parody shows up again? 5:58 Irawesome12: Probability: Imminent 5:58 Bernkastelwitch: Fat Gorillz, GorillzEye the sailor, Gorillzjaw. 5:58 Mod Hatter_gal: Goddamn, Default, you're in love with the RUC. 5:58 Edudpah: Hatter, can I call you Mad Hatter? 5:58 Default_everything: tch 5:58 Noxifer: Bern Bern. » Send me your copy of Xenoblade 5:58 Mod Hatter_gal: I guess so, but isn't that a mouthful? 5:58 Glackenburgen: fuck it im streaming 5:58 Bernkastelwitch: Nuu Noxie >:I. Almost two years of waiting. MINE MINE MINE!!! *HISS* » My PRECIOUS! 5:59 Noxifer: But Bern you luff me 5:59 Default_everything: fluffy luff 5:59 Bernkastelwitch: It feels warm when I touch the game right d'ere. 5:59 Mod Hatter_gal: wut 5:59 Noxifer: ;~; Bern you love Xenoblade more then me 5:59 Bernkastelwitch: What's that Xenoblade? You want me to strangle my neighbors, rip out their guts, and feed it to them? You're the boss! » But Xenoblade...that's my teacher. I can't chainsaw her. 6:00 Noxifer: o__o » Bern staph 6:00 Default_everything: nu 6:01 Bernkastelwitch: Xenoblade where did you get that Military grade chainsaw? What's that Xenoblade? You got Albert in the basement? You want me to torture him with Gordon Freemans crowbar? Okay. 6:01 Mod Hatter_gal: Bern, stop being ultra gay for your game. » Or ultra straight, I dunno. 6:01 Bernkastelwitch: You don't know the pain I had to go through to get it. 6:01 Noxifer: Then Bern puts it in the wii, and it doesn't read the disc 6:02 Glackenburgen: stream has gone gooood 6:02 Bernkastelwitch: Oh god. Now Tearaway is crying. 6:02 Spotxspot: Xenoblade is 1/4th of an inch bigger on the inside than on the outside 6:02 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh, me, oh, my! The pain of WAITING like a loser! 6:02 Noxifer: Time Gods. » lawl 6:03 Mod Hatter_gal: Look, it'd be painful if you shelled out the original $100 bucks or so only for the price reduction now. 6:03 Noxifer: Eh its not too bad. » I spend up to half 1k for my books » but I usually get them around 100. 6:04 Bernkastelwitch: Tearaway? What are you doing to Xenoblade with those scissors? Tearaway stahp. 6:04 Noxifer: Bern staph your straight Rping with your game . 6:04 Bernkastelwitch: Sorry. Sometimes I get so excited for something that I have hallucinations. » That. I need a doctor. 6:05 Noxifer: you're so silly. » But seriously get to my spending level » and we'll talk. 6:05 Bernkastelwitch: I can spend 1000 dollars for Rules of Rose. 6:06 Noxifer: I'll get it with the Playstation Now thing » as try not to cry out of despair. 6:07 Bernkastelwitch: Some people are hating on Playstation Now just because it's from Sony. Not kidding. 6:07 Mod Hatter_gal: You'd be wasting your time buying a physical copy. 6:07 Noxifer: Debatable. 6:07 Bernkastelwitch: Maybe there's an emulator of the game somewhere. 6:08 Noxifer: I have every single videogame box 6:08 Default_everything: Videogame Dox 6:09 Bernkastelwitch: I wish I could do that. There are some games that I have the damn generic Gamestop case and I want their actual case for. 6:09 Mod Hatter_gal: Look, you girls are nuts. » I just wanna play games. Gosh. 6:10 Bernkastelwitch: I want to play games too but if you have a few game cases that say "GAMESTOP POWERUP PRO" and they don't have end labels except with "GAMESTOP POWERUP PROS" on it...it's gonna be difficult finding said game. » Besides I don't trust those generic cases. They seem fucking fragile. 6:10 Mod Hatter_gal: If you can shell out forty bucks without a second thought, you can do it to get yourself a label maker. 6:11 Default_everything: too much vieod gemas 6:11 Bernkastelwitch: Well if you include F-Zero GX which i ordered from Amazon I paid about 115 dollars in games total this week :V. » Do I need to show people my VGcollect page~? 6:12 Mod Hatter_gal: No. 6:13 Bernkastelwitch: Aaaw shit. Tearaway is using my Vita's camera to peek on me. I am not kidding. It's one of those games. 6:14 Noxifer: Huh » so » so I'm stuck in wierd ass resolution atm 6:15 Default_everything: ATM machine 6:15 Bernkastelwitch: This is why I went with the PS3 version of MGR. 6:16 Noxifer: Bern you had no idea it was even going ot get aport 6:16 Bernkastelwitch: Actually when I heard there was a PC port I was thinking of getting it but now after hearing the requirements I am glad I got it on consoles. 6:17 Mod Hatter_gal: You mean the Crash-a-Comp port? » Ah yes. 6:18 Noxifer: lol 6:18 Bernkastelwitch: Oh god. I'm having a WTF moment with Tearaway right now. First it's using my camera to show me out of a ripple out of the games world and I somehow accidentally summoned Goblins to invade the game world. And I had to use the rear touch on the Vita to kill the goblins with my fingers. 6:18 Noxifer: It's probably the fact my I7 processor is oc to be over 4 ghz 6:20 Mod Hatter_gal: And this is why you research your game. » *games 6:21 Bernkastelwitch: I'm having fun with Tearaway but...it feels like I'm literally causing a ripple in the games world. I have ascended to god to the paper dimension. 6:22 Mod Hatter_gal: (I think that's the gimmick.) 6:22 Noxifer: by putting the .exe that's running at high priority in task manager 6:23 Bernkastelwitch: Sometimes game gimmicks aren't always bad. 6:24 Mod Hatter_gal: I didn't specifically mean a game gimmick. 6:24 Bernkastelwitch: By concept you mean? 6:24 Noxifer: brb on phone while I reboot » I think i figure out the problem 6:26 Thenickisquick: YO YO YO 6:26 Bernkastelwitch: Hey Nick~. 6:27 Spotxspot: wololo 6:27 Thenickisquick: He streaming tonight 6:27 Bernkastelwitch: Currently tossing poor, defenseless paper chipmunks into basketball hoops constantly to obtain a birthday present while they're in pain. 6:28 Thenickisquick: wait I meant is he streaming 6:28 Bernkastelwitch: Now the paper chipmunk king fell in love with me for tossing his servants in Basketball hoops. 6:28 Thenickisquick: cause if he is I can't see it 6:28 Bernkastelwitch: And I believe so Nick~. 6:28 Default_everything: nope, not streaming, he stopped forever 6:28 Thenickisquick: XD » Yeah it says he's offline » fack 6:30 Bernkastelwitch: I'm the goddess of the paper people~! 6:30 Thenickisquick: like is he actively streaming » or is he not here yet 6:30 Bernkastelwitch: Nope. He will soon. 6:30 Thenickisquick: Oh » lol I was freaking out » I couldn't beat that blob thing at the refinery in Call Of Cthulu 6:31 Bernkastelwitch: I might be getting a little obsessed with Tearaway for a game I had little to no knowledge of. 6:33 Thenickisquick: heh 6:34 Bernkastelwitch: I'm gonna have to get off Tearaway otherwise I wouldn't get to Xenoblade. 6:34 Default_everything: Tear yourself away from Tearaway 6:34 Noxifer: Back » reboot finished 6:35 Bernkastelwitch: Yay~! 6:35 Noxifer: wtf is glack trying to do 6:35 Psguitarist7: Hi 6:35 Noxifer: I was watching that trainwreak on my phone while I was restarting 6:35 Default_everything: trying to be NSA 6:35 Noxifer: He's more suitable for NASA 6:35 Mod Thesovietsteve: Glack is streaming? 6:35 Thenickisquick: lol 6:35 Noxifer: as in a test subject for the vacuum of space 6:36 Bernkastelwitch: Yes. Oh and I became the Paper goddess Steve~. 6:36 Mod Thesovietsteve: Would your weakness happen to be fire? 6:36 Default_everything: Papers Please 6:36 Noxifer: but seriously » wtf is he doing ? 6:36 Bernkastelwitch: No but I like to toss the Paper Chipmunks kings servants through Basketball hoops and that somehow turns the Chipmunk king on. Seeing his servants as basketballs. 6:36 Psguitarist7: I was streaming. » I was streaming Fantabulous game. » and 4 other games » but I am done. 6:37 Default_everything: Trying to do something with webcam or something so he can yell at random people through unsecured whatevers 6:37 Noxifer: That? » pffff 6:38 Default_everything: I don't know » yelling at people through their own webcams or something 6:38 Bernkastelwitch: He's trying to convert people for his cornpop kingdom through their webcams via Omegle. 6:38 Thenickisquick: lawl 6:40 Noxifer: Dear God 6:40 Herecometheidesofmarch: huhwhat 6:41 Default_everything: hello longname person 6:42 Thenickisquick: heydere 6:42 Herecometheidesofmarch: you know who this is, nicky boi » rhino hair 6:43 Thenickisquick: nope 6:43 Herecometheidesofmarch: yesssssss you do 6:45 Biohazardjon: hi everybody 6:45 Herecometheidesofmarch: oh you cunt, also hi 6:45 Default_everything: ohi 6:45 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Jon. 6:45 Thenickisquick: Oh waittttttttt » This is my best friend guise 6:46 Biohazardjon: YOU CALLING ME A CUNT MARCH 6:46 Thenickisquick: The one the only *name deleted for privacy reasons* 6:46 Bernkastelwitch: Hey Jon~. 6:46 Thenickisquick: hell naw thas just his style 6:47 Herecometheidesofmarch: hue 6:47 Thenickisquick: hue 6:49 Kissarmy110936: what no hi to me? 6:50 Bernkastelwitch: Hey Kiss~. 6:50 Odyro: Sup kiss; How's it hanging? Glackenburgen's streaming if you want to pay a visit. 6:50 Thenickisquick: march » he might be a bit 6:52 Herecometheidesofmarch: what 6:52 Herecometheidesofmarch: what » yes deerie 6:53 Kissarmy110936: hi bern lol 6:53 Thenickisquick: XD 6:53 Kingkindness: Hey guys, hows everyone's Friday going? 6:53 Thenickisquick: miserably until now » had to cancel a date » all that shit 6:54 Irawesome12: today was rough 6:54 Bernkastelwitch: First 20 minutes and I found a guy I dislike in Xenoblade for being an idiot and a no good coward. Good thing the evil mechs shot him like Predator. 6:54 Biohazardjon: Whats up kiss 6:55 Mod Hatter_gal: I'm just tired. » Not that I've done anything. 6:55 Psguitarist7: I have a headache. » That's about it... 6:59 Default_everything: FrankerZ 6:59 Biohazardjon: did you take a couple of aspirin 7:00 Psguitarist7: Not yet. Going to right now. 7:02 Noxifer: here have a bar » oh. » wrong place 7:03 Thenickisquick: march you still there 7:04 Herecometheidesofmarch: you could probably use the viewer list] » probably » lololo 7:04 Thenickisquick: but I gota multitask 7:05 Gorillz197: ( I hate how none of you are true gamers.) 7:06 Default_everything: oh you're here now 7:06 Kissarmy110936: what makes a true gamer then? 7:06 Default_everything: Final fantasy XIII is the best game ever 7:06 Default_everything: Woohoo! 7:06 Biohazardjon: What is a TRUE gamer to you 7:06 Odyro: Madden 2015 most hardcore game EVAR. 7:06 Herecometheidesofmarch: message deleted.. 7:07 Thenickisquick: mhmm 7:07 Herecometheidesofmarch: i always thought a true gamer played video games » guess i was wrooooonnnng 7:08 Bernkastelwitch: According to Gamefaqs a true gamer doesn't play games, they bitch about them. 7:08 Thenickisquick: lol 7:08 Default_everything: true gamers are also apes » FrankerZ 7:12 Thenickisquick: tru 7:13 Kurtangle909: (Guys guys guys. You know who is a true gamer? KURT ANGLE!) (KURT ANGLE) 7:13 Default_everything: go away 7:13 Odyro: Kurt Angle pls 7:13 Default_everything: hooraaayyyyyy » *victory music* 7:15 Herecometheidesofmarch: wait » whaddy'say 7:16 Odyro: That Kurt Angle was a true gamer. then he repeated his name. 7:16 Spowt: Hi all, what time does the stream usually start? 7:16 Herecometheidesofmarch: i was too busy looking at my stacks of money and police batons to notice 7:16 Odyro: IIRC usually at around 9 or so. 7:16 Herecometheidesofmarch: nick probably knows 7:17 Odyro: Well, where I live it's 9. 7:17 Herecometheidesofmarch: would that be » eastern standard time? 7:17 Tolah273: just fall asleep mikes strems are never that great anyway 7:17 Odyro: A-yup. 7:17 Spowt: Thanks. 7:17 Herecometheidesofmarch: got roughly 40 mins 7:17 Tolah273: it depends » He doesn't have a specific start time 7:20 Kissarmy110936: most of the time its around 8 or 9 7:21 Thenickisquick: yeah » it varies 7:22 Spowt: Cool, used to watch a while ago when it was Saturrdays & terrible terrible games. Now it;s Fridays and terrible but awesome games. i feel old. 7:25 Tolah273: its still pretty shitty 7:25 Kissarmy110936: i enjoy it 7:26 Mod Hatter_gal: That's the point Tolah. 7:27 Tolah273: I miss shitty rpg maker agems 7:27 Thenickisquick: Sameeee 7:27 Default_everything: It's all just following the leader 7:27 Spowt: You didn't sit through yumi 2kki. 7:27 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah, but any time Mike plays one everyone complains that they suck and they don't want any more of them. 7:27 Odyro: I liked the Yume 2kki stream, personally. 7:27 Default_everything: Oh I was a lurker back then » I was there for Yume 2kki 7:28 Thenickisquick: I like anythung he streams really 7:28 Odyro: Nick knows what's up! 7:28 Tolah273: Yume 2kki isn't a shitty game 7:28 Phornicaite: Best part isn't the hour or so of games 7:28 Mod Hatter_gal: Those goddamn puzzles. 7:28 Phornicaite: its the 3 hours of youtube watching 7:29 Spowt: Ugh the walking » and walking 7:29 Default_everything: so who here remembers Ningyo Heart? I am sure everyone was very fond of that game 7:29 Tolah273: I hated Fez more 7:29 Mod Hatter_gal: I remember it. 7:29 Default_everything: especially the song that it uses that's been parodied a lot on youtube 7:29 Odyro: Phil Fish is a jerk, but Fez was an amazing game imo. 7:30 Mod Hatter_gal: You're a weird guy, Tolah. I liked it up until Mike proved that the true ending was a crock of shit. 7:30 Phornicaite: Fez is an above average game with an amazing soundtrack 7:30 Darkwingduck9: (This is Darkwing Duck from the RUC. We hear you, Hatter_Gal have physically assaulted three of our new recruits, the Samurai Pizza Cats. For that I, Darkwing Duck will hunt you down until the day I die. #LetsGetDangerous #MakeBelieve. #DieForTheDucks #Quack) 7:30 Spowt: Yeah never played it, i'm one of those who got put of by Mr Fish 7:30 Default_everything: yeah, whatever you say albert 7:31 Bernkastelwitch: Samurai pizza...cats? Is that for real? 7:31 Mod Hatter_gal: Bitch, please! The Samurai Pizza Cats are too boss for your shitty group. 7:31 Odyro: Samurai Pizza cats now? What's next, pokemon? 7:31 Default_everything: They're just cats they kidnapped from an adoption center :^| » or something 7:31 Mod Hatter_gal: Better not bring in Pokemon. 7:31 Default_everything: don't tempt him » anyways he keeps adding more members like this and then I can't keep up 7:32 Glackenburgen: mike strem 7:32 Bernkastelwitch: Is Twitch eating my messages? 7:32 Default_everything: god dammit he added four more members » more than four members... 7:33 Bernkastelwitch: Oh dear god. 7:33 Default_everything: ugh... 7:33 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah. Albert listens to our conversations with a fine tooth comb, picking out little details in order to be the ultimate annoying prick. 7:33 Default_everything: I sure do hope Albert doesn't add Rebecca black to his group 7:33 Mod Hatter_gal: And yet he's still not as annoying to some of the other douches I've banned. » *as 7:34 Bernkastelwitch: At this rate my RPG will turn into a fighting game. » Besides how does he know some of these obscure cartoons~? Either google or he watched them. 7:35 Mod Hatter_gal: Or he watched Boomerang. » A lot. 7:35 Klabeckon: 7:35 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Kla. 7:35 Noxifer: Bern 7:36 Default_everything: Guess I'll just ignore any of their newer members since I don't want to do even more sprite editing 7:36 Bernkastelwitch: Or Default you can add in an explanation why some of the members aren't there. 7:36 Default_everything: they were so stupid they died » there 7:37 Klabeckon: i hope he streams this time ive been missing alot 7:37 Noxifer: Bern 7:37 Bernkastelwitch: Wouldn't that apply to the entire team? 7:37 Thenickisquick: march 7:37 Noxifer: You know what you did 7:37 Default_everything: I'll just say they couldn't find anymore recruits and so they just pretended they had new members 7:38 Bernkastelwitch: Grabbed Alberts pet duck and painted it purple. The duck just ran off. 7:39 Default_everything: Woop gotta go now. Will be back sooner than I usually was the past months 7:39 Bernkastelwitch: See you Default~. 7:39 Default_everything: though still late 7:39 Mod Hatter_gal: See you later, Default. 7:39 Odyro: see ya default. 7:39 Irawesome12: see you soon default 7:40 Thenickisquick: latah 7:42 Spowt: So did anyone else try out hard times? Did you have as much fun ass I did removing the accompanying adware? 7:43 Kingkindness: Later default 7:43 Bernkastelwitch: I tried Hard Times and I learned how to sleep on the ground and burn stuff. Oh and I killed MDickie himself. 7:43 Spowt: I have a mission now 7:44 Bernkastelwitch: Wow. A lot of sites are saying that Knack is worse than Bubsy 3D...and are serious. Because they refuse to buy a PS4 now. 7:45 Phornicaite: Knack isn't very good, but its not that bad 7:45 Mod Hatter_gal: A lot of sites, as in...? 7:46 Bernkastelwitch: Knack is not that bad. It may not be the best game out there but it's decent enough. The main issue why people bring it down is because "It's Difficult for being a family friendly game" which is somehow bad. 7:46 Phornicaite: My personal problem is that the health makes no sense. 7:46 Mod Hatter_gal: It's difficult? 7:46 Bernkastelwitch: To be fair most people this gen seem to think games that are difficult as bad. 7:46 Spowt: Well I saw one episode of an LP and the story, charachters and level design seems really badl. 7:47 Phornicaite: When I got the Ice bits for the first time, I would get oneshotted randomly 7:47 Spowt: Might be fun to play though. 7:47 Phornicaite: but doing the same exact thing on next life, id live 7:47 Bernkastelwitch: It's not that bad. Knack is difficult on higher levels. Though I think the issue comes with that the difficulty spikes too early rather than gradually. 7:47 Klabeckon: i was kinda expecting pacific rim mixed with katamari damacy when i saw knack 7:48 Phornicaite: I'll agree that it's more skill based than most games 7:48 Bernkastelwitch: One level is really easy, the next one would be hard as balls, then the next two levels would be easy and then it becomes hard as balls again. 7:48 Phornicaite: I was expecting something along the lines of the first J&D 7:48 Bernkastelwitch: I have to say there's no consistency in the games difficulty spike. » Only issue I had so far with it is that it forced me to restart my streams constantly if people remember that. 7:49 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh, I do. 7:49 Glackenburgen: MIKE STREM 7:49 Bernkastelwitch: That and the PS4 blocked trophies from popping up which was annoying. 7:50 Phornicaite: Here's something I don't get about knack: why does the single jump exist if EVERY ledge needs a double jump » I couldnt find one jump I could do without double 7:50 Bernkastelwitch: More than just Knack does that. » I think it's to dodge certain enemy attacks. 7:51 Phornicaite: I'm not complaining, it's just weird » and that makes sense 7:51 Thenickisquick: fhuck 7:51 Bernkastelwitch: There's people who went to the Xbox One because of Knack being on the PS4. To them they claim it's so "There own't be one bad game on their console". Yet later they bitch about Ryse. 7:51 Phornicaite: didn't get very far yet so I don't know what kind of new attacks happen 7:51 Thenickisquick: when is he comin 7:52 Acerbic_soap: How's the Wii U? 7:52 Bernkastelwitch: I can argue Ryse is worse than Knack. » At least Knack is fun and has some difficulty. From what I've seen of people playing Ryse....eh. 7:52 Klabeckon: i agee only because of quick time events 7:52 Phornicaite: People who get the xbone exclusively just want the most expensive media streamer 7:52 Glackenburgen: MIEK STREM DAMN IT 7:53 Bernkastelwitch: i should probably stream more of Knack sometime. All I remember was giant goblin in mech trying to kill me. And the goblin looked like an orc. 7:53 Mod Hatter_gal: Glack, keep it up. 7:54 Phornicaite: I like my PS4, but I'm dissapointed that my choices in games are, dude shooter A or B, Knack, Sport game A,B,C or, D, or "game I already beat on steam" 7:54 Glackenburgen: mk hatter. MEEK STRUUM 7:54 Bernkastelwitch: Most launch library's are kind of weak. It takes a bit before a system gains momentum. 7:54 Phornicaite: Resogun's fun as hell » haven't played contrast yet 7:54 Bernkastelwitch: I downloaded Resogun but haven't tried it. » And fuck contrast. 7:54 Phornicaite: lol » that bad? 7:55 Bernkastelwitch: Well... » I have to say it was dull trying to do one certain puzzle for 40 minutes before giving up. 7:55 Phornicaite: ah 7:56 Uiae: Howdy peoples 7:56 Phornicaite: Flower's pretty good » but if you played the ps3 one then there's no need » Wish they would port journey 7:57 Spowt: Hi Uiae 7:57 Bernkastelwitch: I never played Flower. » Hey Uiae~. 7:57 Uiae: Fucking tildes 7:58 Mod Hatter_gal: I agree about porting Journey. 7:58 Bernkastelwitch: I never played Journey either. 7:59 Psguitarist7: Still waiting on Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle... 7:59 Phornicaite: It's fucking amazing 7:59 Psguitarist7: to get to my damn mailbox 7:59 Glackenburgen: MOOK STROM 7:59 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh hey, here's a funny thing about the Xbox: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWZLa4AnN5k » Warning: There are squeakers. 7:59 Glackenburgen: I saw that funny funny 8:00 Odyro: I gotta get me that jojo game one day. Part 3's coming up and it's gonna be awesome as fuck. 8:00 Spowt: Yes indeed, that video is good times. 8:00 Phornicaite: lol 8:00 Spotxspot: What is this 8:00 Bernkastelwitch: I shared that on Facebook. That shows that the Kinect is too sensitive~. If only they used "Xbox Turn off". 8:00 Spotxspot: Oh wait 8:01 Klabeckon: oh god i love it 8:01 Pyroblade: Oh thats awesome 8:01 Techscience: That's actually pretty smart. 8:01 Spowt: It prooves you can be a family friendly troll. 8:01 Spotxspot: It blocked the video since it's from one of the users I have special blocked on youtube 8:01 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh. » That's too bad, because it was actually an okay vid. 8:01 Spowt: Unblock it then? 8:02 Glackenburgen: If mike doesnt stream you will all join me in watching disturbing films 8:02 Mod Hatter_gal: And I kinda like these troll vids, anyway. 8:02 Psguitarist7: Ex bahx 8:02 Mod Hatter_gal: I dunno about that, Glack. 8:02 Techscience: Which films, Glacken? 8:03 Glackenburgen: the good'ens 8:03 Mod Hatter_gal: Not this particular channel, though. I've watched a lot of Trollarch Office. 8:03 Bernkastelwitch: Glackenburgen: The movie. 8:03 Psguitarist7: Hey Hatter. 8:03 Pyroblade: Wonder if snyone has tried "Xbox explode" 8:04 Psguitarist7: Want to laugh...maybe? 8:04 Glackenburgen: people want me to watch men behind the sun 8:04 Pyroblade: anyone * 8:04 Psguitarist7: Trolling wise 8:04 Glackenburgen: so i will 8:04 Mod Hatter_gal: Sure? 8:04 Spotxspot: I just unblocked the channel to watch that video 8:04 Pyroblade: Hatter no! 8:04 Spotxspot: That seems like a pretty dumb mechanic 8:04 Techscience: Why do you have it blocked, Spot? 8:04 Phornicaite: I used to watch that dathi de nogla guy, until he got annoying with his coms 8:04 Spotxspot: Can it be turned off? 8:05 Psguitarist7: Not as genius as the Xbox Sign Out prank, more like these guys making fun of squeakers » http://www.youtube. com/watch?v=wiLfz6HfCfM 8:05 Spotxspot: The channel name interfering with searches, the thumbnails being irritating, the couple of videos I had previously seen being unfunny. 8:05 Glackenburgen: also MIIEEEEK STREM FUCK 8:05 Bernkastelwitch: I met squeakers on PSN. Good god. 8:05 Pyroblade: calm down Glacken 8:05 Phornicaite: lol gun game knifing 8:05 Psguitarist7: Same, Bern. 8:06 Spowt: An old but good TF2 troll vid 8:06 Techscience: Guess that's enough to warrant a block. 8:06 Spowt: Aw cock 8:06 Techscience: spowt » Try taking the .com out » And instead use this: » youtu.be 8:06 Bernkastelwitch: There's a good reason why I refuse to play COD again. That and hackers and they're the same game each year. 8:06 Spowt: https://www.youtube/watch?v=JUPzN7tp7bQ 8:06 Techscience: That works too. 8:06 Spowt: It workss :D 8:06 Tolah273: Not exactly the same 8:07 Klabeckon: same issue with dark souls for me 8:07 Phornicaite: CoD is okay if you take it for what it is: 8:07 Tolah273: yes 8:07 Phornicaite: unoriginal and basically just an expansion 8:08 Tolah273: which charges you 30 dollars for each map pack released 8:08 Uiae: Yep 8:08 Bernkastelwitch: You can tell that guy was batshit insane if he assaulted people over a video game. 8:08 Techscience: Douce move, Spowt. Clever, but douchy move. 8:09 Spowt: What did I do? 8:09 Techscience: Oh. I didn't mean you, maybe I should have specified. I was talking about the video you sent. 8:09 Psguitarist7: It's been ages since I played a game on my console. I'm just waiting for JJBA:ASB, then I will be playing more. 8:10 Spowt: Ah yes they are a bit cruel but from the chat I think they all deserved it 8:10 Klabeckon: wait there making a new one?! 8:11 Herecometheidesofmarch: what 8:11 Thenickisquick: yo 8:12 Techscience: Good day, Nick. 8:12 Edudpah: No strem? 8:13 Hcmxniro: looks like it 8:13 Bernkastelwitch: Just wait a bit. 8:13 Thenickisquick: fuck 8:13 Glackenburgen: miek yer killin me 8:13 Thenickisquick: ah 8:13 Bernkastelwitch: Man patience is a dying trait for people. 8:14 Glackenburgen: welp im gonna make a livestream account just incase tonight turns into disturbing film night 8:14 Pyroblade: Glacken switch to decaf 8:14 Noxifer: RIP glacken 8:14 Spotxspot: Fucken pipes 8:14 Thenickisquick: lol 8:15 Klabeckon: yay 8:15 Techscience: The movies better be superb, Glacken! 8:15 Phornicaite: Anyone been watching agdq? 8:16 Glackenburgen: in the meantime your all welcome to hang at my twitch. IF mike does not show....i think he will I hope he will 8:16 Edudpah: *you're 8:16 Techscience: Why would people go to your Twitch if you're gonna be streaming on LS, Glacken? 8:16 Uiae: he doesn't have ls yet 8:18 Phornicaite: Well, I'm about to take a shower » hopefully theres a strem up when I get back 8:22 Sankunsama: I got invited into the TES Online beta test. » That's going on right now, in fact. 8:23 Thenickisquick: kewl 8:24 Sankunsama: Of course, it only took about 10 minutes of the alpha for me to figure out that it's yet another soulless cash-in MMO that apes WoW more than doing it's own thing, and so I'm done with that game. » I mean, what sort of TES game doesn't let you murder random innocent people? 8:25 Spowt: Sankunsama, do me a favour please, complain repeatedly it's not single player. 8:25 Sankunsama: It's not single-player. It's not single-player. It's not single-player. It's not single-player. It's not single-player. It's not single-player. It's not single-player. 8:25 Spowt: Yep, to the bug rreport! » In all seriousness though, what's the point iff you can't be an arsehole to NPCs? 8:28 Sankunsama: There's dialog options - probably some douchey ones. 8:29 Techscience: Do those options make them fall dead? 8:29 Sankunsama: Hell if I know. I only played 10 minutes of the alpha and am not interested in more. 8:29 Spowt: Hmm, I hope they're really shhitty options. 8:30 Herecometheidesofmarch: so » will there be enough disinterest that they'll focus on a fallout 4 8:30 Sankunsama: Bethesda's working on that. 8:30 Spowt: I hope sso 8:31 Mod Hatter_gal: Me too. 8:31 Sankunsama: Bethesda didn't actually make the MMO, a different company called Zenimax Online Studios 8:31 Pyroblade: watch?v=w_RaPOOVX1Y 8:31 Herecometheidesofmarch: oh zeni » you silly bastard 8:31 Spowt: What is this Pyrobblade? 8:31 Sankunsama: lol 8:31 Pyroblade: a babby video for babbys 8:32 Sankunsama: THEY NEED DO WAY INSTAIN MOTHER 8:32 Techscience: The only way I could see it succeed is if they did some big innovation to the MMO genre, and really, how often do big name devs do that? 8:32 Spowt: Right you are then. 8:32 Mod Hatter_gal: Never. 8:32 Sankunsama: People will call TESO innovative just for having minor disincentive elements of the Elder Scrolls games. » And it will get a +90 metacritic score and be called the WoW killer. » And then people will get sick of it and go back to playing WoW. 8:34 Spowt: Yep, but not before sselling enough to fund a shhhitty sequel 8:34 Techscience: Dammit MMO genre! Stop ruining mah games. ;_; 8:35 Sankunsama: You will never see a Warcraft 4. » At least Interplay's Fallout MMO got stopped in it's tracks. 8:35 Techscience: I actually kind of wanted that. » I hate MMOs, but Interplay... » Mixed feelings. 8:36 Thenickisquick: hay march 8:36 Edudpah: Interplay hasn't really made a good game since ye olden days though, have they? 8:36 Thenickisquick: if you're there 8:36 Sankunsama: Interplay hasn't been relevant for years. 8:37 Spowt: Is there any information about Fallout 4 ottherr than itt's being worked on? 8:37 Sankunsama: They used to keep re-releasing the original Fallout games, but now they've lost the rights - which means no more Fallout on GOG. » Because Bethesda hates the lack of DRM 8:37 Edudpah: it's going to have hot ghoul sex. 8:37 Techscience: I know, San, but that's me being guilble. » Kinda hoping that they'll somehow become good game makers. 8:38 Sankunsama: Good thing GOG gave out free copies of all the classic Fallouts just before they were removed » And you can still download them if you bought them. 8:38 Techscience: That was awesome, San. But I already had physical copies of all but Tactics. 8:39 Tolah273: indeed 8:39 Sankunsama: I have that trilogy collection thing. » The uncut US release 8:42 Mod Hatter_gal: Meh, I'll be watching vids until Mike comes. Or until he posts on FB. 8:42 Mod Thesovietsteve: Still nothing on FB 8:42 Mod Hatter_gal: I noticed. 8:48 Glackenburgen: come to mah stream 8:48 Thenickisquick: I must resist the call » the call of Glackthulu 8:48 Spowt: Ok 8:56 Techscience: Sorry, Glacken. Busy with penguins. /: 9:00 Phornicaite: so i'm assuming no stream then? 9:01 Hcmxniro: looks like it 9:01 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh well. 9:01 Hcmxniro: better luck next time <3 9:01 Edudpah: Aw, let down twice in a row. 9:02 Phornicaite: that's too bad » going to go to the bar maybe » 4 hours till last call 9:04 Thenickisquick: Wb tomorrow? 9:08 Sankunsama: fuck 9:08 Hcmxniro: FUCK 9:09 Edudpah: fack 9:10 Thenickisquick: Hiii » I suppose no stream 9:11 Mod Ambush_bug: Well, seeing Mike isn't on Skype, I'd assume so. 9:12 Edudpah: you know what you get when you assume? » you make an ass out of u and me 9:12 Klabeckon: well this is happening if you want: http://www.livestream(.)com/glackschannel?t=693318 9:12 Glackenburgen: My stream has begun you are all invited 9:13 Mod Ambush_bug: Exactly, just go to Glack's Stream. 9:14 Tolah273: Stem bug fail 9:21 Techscience: I'm off. 9:24 Mod Hatter_gal: Me too. 9:28 Thenickisquick: aight » guess I'm the last one left 9:29 Hcmxniro: I AM HERE 9:32 Herecometheidesofmarch: TUNNEL SNAKES RULE 9:32 Hcmxniro: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:34 Thenickisquick: omg » ya still here » sorry ed » he might come tomorrow » this isn't what he normally does 9:36 Noxifer: moop 9:47 Thenickisquick: *mopes*\ 9:50 Personperson4: abloobloobloo Category:Conversation Category:Default